


【竹马】杏仁

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Series: Gastronomy [2]
Category: NCT, NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 科学家和记者家属的小故事
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Gastronomy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558993
Kudos: 1





	【竹马】杏仁

李帝努开车去接罗渽民回家。

罗渽民今天答辩，他一段时间以来积攒的辛劳与压力终于消散下去；李帝努把他的东西放在后座时他已经把自己安稳塞进安全带和副驾驶座之间。李帝努弯着腰从后车门爬出来后又和罗渽民的博导聊了几句。

罗渽民的老板姓郑。李帝努第一次见他是几年前实验室的圣诞派对。派对开在办公室的休息区，李帝努在大楼入口做出入登记时还收到了一个红鼻子面具。李帝努一边等电梯一边给罗渽民发了消息，果然电梯到达顶楼时带着小鹿角头饰的罗渽民就在电梯门外等他。

正常情况下他们见面时会交换拥抱，但是那天李帝努身上还沾着落雪、罗渽民两手都端着饮料；两个人的胳膊伸出一半就都颇有默契地停下了，罗渽民还得格外小心确保饮料不会洒。幸好打招呼拖到李帝努脱掉围巾外套、罗渽民把杯子安稳放好时也不晚，罗渽民直接在李帝努嘴上啄一下说是“收利息”，直接把他戴着的红鼻子撞歪了。

这时他们背后传来揶揄的口哨声，正是穿着圣诞老人衣服的郑教授。李帝努第一次见对象老板——年纪轻轻就能当上教授的人肯定不简单——心里紧张，脑子一热直接把打招呼当成见罗渽民家长的演练，记者职业习惯一样哆哆嗦嗦就要掏名片。郑教授拍着他的圣诞老人肚子笑个不停，李帝努看着他鼓起来的肚子，心想科学家真是个只需要动脑子的活。罗渽民好像一下子就明白了他在想什么，他说为了角色里面塞的都是棉花。

李帝努跟着罗渽民转了一圈，打招呼的不光有罗渽民实验室的人，还有同楼层共享办公室区域的实验室、上下楼层一起上过课的其他博士生们。这期间罗渽民手里的酒精饮料就没断过，经过厨房吧台还被拉着喝了两个shot。学生们都是驯鹿或者小精灵打扮，说起为什么只有老板是圣诞老人时都不约而同说如果实验室是一个大家庭、老板一定是“sugar daddy”，因为他“pays for everything”。李帝努看他们开着不正经玩笑笑成一团只觉得咋舌，他脑子里科学家的形象就是黑框眼镜白大褂的“书呆子”形象，因为这种理由他们高中的时候反而是李帝努被当成理科生的场合多。

罗渽民喝过龙舌兰嘴角还沾着盐，李帝努轻轻替他擦掉，他不太赞同这种喝法。罗渽民不好意思地笑笑：“别说这栋楼，我们实验室是系里出名的alcoholic，每周五下班我们都去固定的酒吧坐坐聊天。你现在‘嫁’到我们实验室来，以后也可以经常去玩的。”

他们在顶楼绕了一圈之后找了个角落坐下，一边吃披萨外卖一边聊天，无非是从工作日常开始。很快罗渽民的朋友们围着他们坐下来，话题也开始朝着李帝努听不懂的方向发展。

“我昨天养的cortical neuron又死了一片，看来14天以后必须修改Chain’s protocol的small-molecule cocktail。已经是第五次重做了。”

“昨天和导师说想要修改实验主导方向，结果他根本不同意。我们吵了一架之后我要挟说要退学。”

李帝努默默听着，想到昨天晚上罗渽民和他讲收集了三个月材料做的Western blot看起来一塌糊涂，心想谁都有谁的难处。没想到中途居然有人站起来告辞说楼下还有没做完的工作。

“今天不要再待到午夜啦。”罗渽民冲同事的背影喊。然后他又转过来对李帝努解释说这个人是实打实的只要没学死、就往死里学，在实验室待到两三点钟是家常便饭。托他的福他们听说了很多这栋楼凌晨发生的灵异故事。李帝努低着头看自己的可乐冒泡泡，心想刚才认为科学家只要坐办公室的自己还是太天真了。

这时老板敲了敲自己的香槟杯，交换礼物的环节开始，为了保证人人有份，罗渽民提醒李帝努也带一份来。好巧不巧，李帝努抽到的礼物是郑教授赞助的。李帝努打开一看，居然是一套完整的开锁工具。郑教授解释说女儿放假在家，给她买点小玩意增加一门手艺。

“其实就是他自己想玩，他女儿才上小学。”罗渽民小声说。

罗渽民其实酒量很好，但是逢年过节加上有李帝努陪着他就暂时没了禁忌。等到快结束罗渽民醉得说话都大舌头，勾着李帝努的肩膀晃来晃去。然后他又伸手去戳那个劣质塑料做的红鼻子：“鲁道夫，鲁道夫，今天晚上就靠你带我回家啦。”

那时他们才正式在一起没多久，在对方家里过夜也就一只手数得过来的次数。李帝努听罗渽民跑火车只觉得气血上涌，红着脸支支吾吾问你家还是我家。他闭着眼等了半天，没想到罗渽民撑着他站着睡着了。李帝努想了想还是决定带罗渽民回自己那里。罗渽民为了上学方便，在实验室马路对面租了一个小小的单间公寓，虽然便宜又方便通勤但是不带家具。罗渽民为了省钱连床架都没买，地上只有一个床垫。李帝努住的不算很远，他今天开车往返没有喝酒；而且——

带他回家。他们的家。

这个微妙的想法在他心里发芽了：不光是今天晚上可以和罗渽民共枕而眠，第二天早上也可以一起醒来、吃早饭、去健身骑车散步。罗渽民的博士读的坎坷不断，那时他们并不知道能一起走多远，但是那时起李帝努觉得自己看得到和罗渽民共享未来。

今天也是一样。

“他真的很了不起，顶着压力坚持下来。这条路不好走的，至少有你陪着他。”年轻教授拍拍李帝努的肩。他原本还想再说些什么，可是他看一眼副驾驶的车窗就直接告辞了。李帝努打过招呼才发现罗渽民已经在副驾驶座上睡着了，他轻手轻脚打开驾驶座的门，关掉车载音响又凑过去给罗渽民系安全带。

今天是周五，为了庆祝答辩结束罗渽民提早一周拉着李帝努制定各种计划。尤其是这身衣服这么金贵，罗渽民强调，晚上他们应该出去吃点好的。餐馆的位置和午夜场的电影都订好了，可是看着罗渽民的睡脸李帝努觉得今天不出门也没关系。

上一次罗渽民有一个相对轻松的周末已经是很久之前。那时罗渽民已经进入冲刺毕业论文的阶段，“相对轻松”指的只是不用去实验室做事，其实还是要在家写稿子读文献。罗渽民穿着家居服仰躺在沙发上举着几张打印纸沉思，李帝努喊了他三次吃午饭也没有回应。李帝努干脆把围裙解了，挤进罗渽民臂弯，那几张占据过度注意的纸划过李帝努的头发。

“身体重要工作重要？”李帝努鼻子捅在罗渽民颈窝，他闻到罗渽民发梢上新换的椰子洗发露，试到他平缓的脉搏和呼吸起伏。

“嗯…工作重要吧。”罗渽民是故意的，果然很快李帝努就用放在罗渽民腰上的手表示不满。

“欸疼啊——”罗渽民被掐得脸都皱在一起，终于松开文献去捉李帝努作乱的手。

“那工作重要我重要？”

“你重要。”罗渽民回答得干脆又果断。

“什么嘛…”李帝努把手伸到罗渽民的腰下面环住他。罗渽民坏心肠地戳他胳膊上线条分明的三角肌，估计他在实验室爆肝熬夜的时候李帝努都在举铁解闷。

“因为我觉得我老板打不过你。”

李帝努嗤笑一声呛他油嘴滑舌。他们搬到一起之后预料之外和郑教授成了邻居，他甚至在小区健身房外偶遇郑教授几次。年轻教授穿着运动服一边慢跑一边遛狗，汗湿的布料贴在他身上，隐约能看到肌肉的轮廓。是不是真的能打得过可能很难说，但李帝努更在意的是另一个问题。

他们要不要也养狗呢。

罗渽民说李帝努是猎犬，短毛，忠于工作。李帝努反问那罗渽民会是什么品种，毕竟罗渽民才是实打实的工作狂；他觉得至少会是某种卷毛，摸起来很舒服的那种。

罗渽民笑了一会没有答话，李帝努拿脑袋拱他问他怎么不说。罗渽民问他为什么他的选择必须局限在狗的品种里。

“你不是更喜欢猫吗？我想成为你喜欢的。”罗渽民耸耸肩说。李帝努的大脑忽然当机了，他喜欢罗渽民做他自己，可是罗渽民说他乐意贴合李帝努的喜好。这是逻辑悖论，李帝努语言处理通路的死胡同；他找不到连贯的回答，最终不自觉吐出一个小声的“啊”。

他们以前讨论过养宠物的问题，甚至去宠物店打探“敌情”。罗渽民躺在一堆小猫小狗之间心都化了，最终还是很遗憾地说他觉得不行。李帝努以为他是在意自己对猫过敏这件事——他们从宠物店回来以后罗渽民快速换了衣服又打开空气清新剂才允许李帝努抱他——没想到他说这样对猫猫狗狗太不公平了。

“我平时朝九晚九的在实验室，你出采访说不准什么时候就要出差，谁来照顾他们呢？狗狗自己在家只能等我们回来，一定也很辛苦吧。”罗渽民说。李帝努只把他搂紧了一点。

“而且我也不知道我能不能当好狗家长，”茶几上放着罗渽民拿来当零食的杏仁，他拿了一个搓成两半，“我的心很小，一半给了我的工作，另一半都给你了。暂时住不下别的了。”

罗渽民的心是一颗杏仁。

他们认识了大半辈子，以后大概也会一起走下去，即便这样李帝努也花了很久才摸到罗渽民姣好的壳下面脆弱焦虑患得患失的核。但即使他身处果壳之中，却也是无限宇宙之王[1]。罗渽民常常和李帝努说想要投身搞科研的往往不是带了想要改变世界的善心，而是单纯地喜欢这个充满挑战和未知的过程。如果没有足够的自信和毅力，很快就会被不断的失败打倒。他的脑子里装着世界未解之谜的钥匙，却还要抽出精力平衡生活。他过得辛苦，却甘之如饴，为了和李帝努长久地走下去总要有些取舍。

李帝努把车停好。他们已经到家了。罗渽民依然蜷缩成一团睡得很熟，敞开的领口歪着露出他胸口的痣。从那里也许就能窥见他的心，一切情感的起源与终结。

可惜，李帝努要短暂敲碎他的壳了。

李帝努长舒一口气，这是从他第一次从实验室带罗渽民回“家”开始就有的感觉。他们的家是他们两个共同的避风港，可以短暂忘掉工作挫折享受彼此陪伴的地方。虽然他可以坐在车里盯着罗渽民的睡脸回忆一晚上，但是让罗渽民好好休息更重要。

李帝努用中指轻轻弹一下罗渽民的额头，罗渽民睡眼惺忪地抱怨一句，一定要够着李帝努的脖子让他帮忙解安全带。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 《哈姆雷特》II.ii：I could be bounded in a nutshell, and count myself a king of infinite space.
> 
> 这是一个对我而言非常personal的故事，是我对理想读博生活的看法。去年年底说好考上梦校（牛〇临床神经科学哲博）就发表，加上有人说想看科学家的日常，在尽量不学术的情况下选了几件小事。里面有很多细节是我本科实验室甚至发生在我本人身上的故事，比如alcoholic lab名声在外、圣诞节老板送开锁工具、同学经历的凌晨两三点楼里的灵异故事、只有一个床垫的房间（是我）、实验室内部解决的情侣讨论读博怎么养狗。


End file.
